Knife
by ShannonandStella
Summary: the one Knife reveals there secret. written for Keelzz64. Forth Chapter Up
1. Stab wound

Leon's voice broke through the laughter that was making its way through the TR vehicle at the Joke that Josh just made about Stella, Stella pouted out the window when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking around she saw Shannon's hand and smiled lightly before turning back around and looking out the window, watching the people and cars going past

"Josh there is a domestic that has gotten out of control, I am sending the you the coordinates now" said Leon as Michael turned the sirens on before Josh spoke

"Yeah Leon, we are on it" said Josh roughly annoyed with the large group in the car the other car holding Christian, Lawson and Dom

Five minutes later TR2 came to a abrupt stop out the front of the house that held a man and his girlfriend, Josh jumped out of the car running towards the house getting an update of the two officers that where standing outside the house, another officer was sitting on the grass outside the gate with another officer applying pressure to a cut that was bleeding heavily, Shannon rushed to the back of TR2 and got out the medical bag helping treat the officer until the ambulance arrived

Stella and Michael followed Josh behind closely as he spoke to the officer

"What happened?" said Josh trying to get as much information as he could before going in

"Our officer tried to calm the situation down, the guy came at him with a knife, we tried to calm him down but he said if we kept trying then he would kill the woman" said the officer looking towards the house

"Okay, you wait here and wait for the ambulance and my partner's to turn up in the other car, brief them on what happened and then we will tell you what to do next okay?" said motioning for Stella and Michael to follow him

"Stella go put camera's up where you can, Michael you help her, I'll set up the other equipment" said Josh, Stella and Michael nodded, as Stella and Michael placed the camera's in the side windows, they reached the last window, looking around carefully to see if anyone was behind the back of the house they nodded seeing nobody they walked towards the door before placing a camera in a window noticing the large door made of glass, they nodded moving close to the house quietly trying to go unnoticed.

Stella went first as they crept towards the large door, Stella reached it before realising that the man was standing just inside the door as Stella went to make the fast run to the other side her stomach was pierced with a large knife before Michael could stop the guy he jumped over Stella's who was now clutching her side as Michael tried to stop the bleeding.

"Josh, get around the back now" said Michael as Stella screamed loudly as he placed all his pressure on the wound

"I'm coming what happened? And who just screamed?" said Josh as he ran

"Stella screamed because the guy just shoved a knife in her stomach" growled Michael as Stella tried to get his hands off her

"Michael I am coming" said Shannon leaving the officer with his arm now bandage as best as she could until the ambulance arrived, Shannon held it together helping Michael apply pressure to Stella's stomach, little did the team know that Shannon and Stella had already been dating for three months.

After another five minutes passed TR1 and the ambulance turned up at the address, Shannon held tightly onto Stella's hand as they checked her over, as the brought a stretcher around Stella was loaded onto it, Stella was still awake looking at Shannon to try and forget the pain that was searing through her stomach

"Shannon, please come with me?" pleadingly asked Stella looking up at Shannon who nodded

"Yeah Stel" said Shannon squeezing Stella's hand lightly, Lawson came up behind her before speaking to Shannon

"Can I see you for a second Shannon?" asked Lawson

"Lawson" said Shannon pointing to the ambulance

"Twenty seconds" said Lawson, Shannon nodded quickly before speaking

"I'll be back in a sec" she said giving Stella's hand a light squeeze "Lawson what's up?" she said watching the ambo's loading Stella onto the stretcher carefully

"I need you to come with us" said Lawson bluntly, Shannon looked over at Stella who looked scared and worried

"No Lawson I can't" said Shannon as she turned around and tried to walk back to Stella before Lawson spoke again

"Shannon, I am your superior" he growled, Shannon walked up to him not taking his macho talk she walked into his personal space

"I couldn't care less Lawson" said Shannon pointing towards Stella she spoke again "And that is my girlfriend, don't you dare try and stop me" she growled as she turned back around and walked towards Stella, holding her hand as she wiped some of the hair out of Stella's face lightly as the ambo's loaded Stella in the ambulance

"What the hell was that about?" asked Josh as he watched the exchange between Lawson and Shannon

"Shannon letting her feelings take over her" growled Lawson, Josh rolled his eyes at Lawson before speaking

"Mate, if you haven't already realised your feelings on Andrew Kronin definitely do not put you in a position to start going on about that" said Josh as he went to walk away before Lawson spoke

"What about your feelings for Grace?" Replied Lawson looking for a fight, Josh not giving in just shock his head at him

"Lawson, I love Grace and always will, but it has been two years since she passed and I am not going to keep dwelling on the past" said Josh as he walked towards TR2, Josh rung Shannon as he reached the car and waited for Michael, hearing the ring tone twice he thought that maybe she had turned her phone of but hearing the phone pick up he spoke

"I am guessing Lawson didn't take the news well then" said Josh, the only person on the team who knew about the couple as they confided in him for help

"You think" said Shannon smartassley

"How is she?" said Josh noticing the heavy breathe that Shannon let out at the question

"She is in surgery, they say that the cut wasn't deep but she wont be able to work for about two weeks and will probably have to get physical therapy" sighed Shannon letting a tear trail down her face

"Hey Shan, She will be fine and everyone will support you especially me okay?" said Josh noticing Michael walking towards the car "I'll come by after work and pick you up okay?"

"Thanks Josh" said Shannon letting another tear slide down her face

"No problem Shan" said Josh hanging up the phone


	2. Hospital Room

**Heyy**

**Sorry for the REALLY long Delay my muse ran away with this story but they have decided to be nice and come back so here is the next chapter :)**

**

* * *

**

Stella opened her eyes, the bright lights above her blinded her momentarily before they adjusted, she could feel the warmth of a hand curled around hers as she moved her head gently to the side she saw the one person who could always make her smile

"Hey Shan" came Stella's raspy voice, Shannon's head shot up so fast that it surprised Stella that she didn't get hurt

"Your awake" smiled Shannon now moving her hand to the hair above Stella's forehead as she gently rubbed it half standing up as she looked at her lover

"Yup" said Stella as she winced trying to sit up

"Don't you dare try and get up Stel" said Shannon sternly but also gently, Stella nodded her head as Shannon kissed her forehead

"How long have I been out for?" asked Stella as she squeezed Shannon's hand

"you where in surgery for two hours and have been out for another hour" Stella nodded

"What happens now?" asked Stella looking at as much of her body as she could without lifting the blanket that rested up to her stomach, her arm attached to a drip that was keeping her hydrated and running antibiotics through her system "ew I can feel the stuff going through my arm" cringed Stella, Shannon laughed lightly

"Well the doctor said that you have to stay in here for a week, after that you can come home as long as I look after you and you have to go through physical therapy before you can go back to work" said Shannon lightly

"I hate physical therapy" sighed Stella "At least I get you looking after me" teased Stella as she settled deeper into her hospital bed already missing the comfort of her bed

"Don't worry about it" sighed Shannon "Stella you scared the shit out of me today, never do that to me again" said Shannon seriously

"Believe me I am not planning on it" said Stella as she lifted her hand that held Shannon's and placed a soft kiss on it, Shannon got the message leaning down and kissing Stella gently on the lips before pulling away that left Stella groaning " I can't wait till I can kiss you properly" sighed Stella

"Well let's just focus on getting you healthy again" said Shannon seriously, Stella rolled her eyes but agreed so that she could be in the arms over her lover as fast as possible

"You know I love you right" said Stella seriously, Shannon's smile grew before nodding kissing her gently Shannon drew back

"I love you too" Said Shannon sighing and leaning her head against Stella's as they both felt the world around them fade so it was just them in their own little world, even if it was only for a little while.

After about five minutes Stella's breathing evened out as she fell to sleep, Shannon smiled letting the younger woman rest, Shannon made a quick pit stop at the bathroom on the way to get a drink and something to eat, her eyes where rimmed with red from where she had been crying, her hair was a mess and her uniform was creased so that it made a mirage of different lines across it

"I hate hospitals" sighed Shannon chucking some water on her face as she patted of her face and chucked the moist paper in the bin she looked a little better before setting out to find some food for her empty stomach.

She paid for the food down in the cafe' before her phone started vibrating in her pocket, Shannon pulled it out not bothering to look at who was calling her

"Sergeant Shannon Henry" spoke Shannon

"Hey Shan, I just finished my shift I thought I could come by and see Stella and drop you off at home, Kerry also said to tell you that you are to look after Stella and that she had organised for six weeks off for the both of you" said Josh casually as he drove along the road towards the hospital

"Thanks Josh, and I will ring Kerry now to say thanks as well, when you get to the hospital Stella is on the sixth floor, room 6S8" said Shannon as she walked to the entrance of the hospital so she could talk to Josh without getting in trouble off the hospital staff

"Okay I should be there in about twenty, So see you soon" said Josh as he hung up, Shannon pressed speed dial 2 before hearing her bosses voice through the phone

"Kerry Vincent"

"Hey Kerry is it Shannon" she said as she sat on the green bench watching the people in the park across the road

"Hey Shannon, how's Stella?" asked Kerry

"She's good, she is asleep at the moment" Shannon said as Kerry gave a good through the phone "The doctor said she could come out in a week if someone looked after her so I volunteered to look after her she will also need so physio"

"Thanks for looking out for her Shannon, keep me posted" said Kerry before hanging up, Shannon shrugged her shoulders before walking back in the hospital and heading into the elevator as she made her way back up to Stella's room

* * *

**Please Review for the next chapter :)**


	3. Sticking it in Lawson's face

"Hey Josh" whispered Shannon as she ate the sandwich she had gotten herself before diverting her gaze back to the sleeping woman beside her

"How is she?" asked Josh

"When she woke up she tried to sit up and was in pain, she went back to sleep about twenty minutes ago" replied Shannon as she felt Josh sit down in the chair beside her

"How are you going?" asked Josh placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it softly

"I was so scared Josh, I thought I was going to lose her, I am angry at Michael for not backing her up and I am majorly pissed at Lawson for trying to stop me coming with her" said Shannon as she leaned into Josh

"You know, Stella is to tough to give up, come on her two older brothers used to beat her up all the time to get her stronger now look at her" Josh gave a smile when Shannon turned her attention back to the woman in front of her letting the sounds of the hospital surround them "We should pick Stella and your stuff up from base and grab Stella's phone, there was no evidence on it so they released it" said Josh, Shannon nodded before walking out of the room and grabbing a piece of paper and a pen and walking back in

"I don't want Stella to wake up and think that I just left" said Shannon motioning to the paper

"Fair enough" Shannon nodded and sat down beside her before she started to write

_**Hey Stel**_

_**If you wake up and I am not here I left this note so that you know where I am**_

_**Josh is going to take me back to base to get our stuff and your phone, If you wake up go back top sleep and I will hopefully be back by the time you wake up**_

_**I love you with all my heart xx Shan. **_

"Now we can go" replied Shannon as she placed the letter beside the bed and wrote in large letters Stella's name before placing a kiss to the sleeping woman's forehead and walking out the door before giving one last glance

"Come on Shan" said Josh as he wrapped a arm around her waist and pulled her towards the elevators letting Shannon lean against him

"Are you two together?" asked a old lady as she sat in a wheelchair the nurse who was holding onto the handles

"No, we are really good friends" said Shannon

"You two don't have to hide it" said the old lady giving them a wink

"No we really aren't together, we are visiting her girlfriend who was hurt today" said Josh as Shannon's face went bright red but still leaned into Josh's embrace

"You are gay?" asked the old woman her blue eyes piercing Shannon's

"No, I am bi-sexual" the older woman nodded her head

"Too many people are throwing their chances away with the ones that they love, good on you for accepting yourself" the older woman said nodding her head.

"Miss Thomas's partner of fifty years is in here at the moment" said the nurse as she smiled down at the younger woman.

"Yes she is" said Miss Thomas letting her mind wander

"Well I hope that your partner get's well soon" replied Shannon giving her a large smile as the elevator stopped and Shannon and Josh walked out of the hospital doors and seeing the TR car over in the police parking lot.

"You brought TR2?" questioned Shannon raising her eyebrows

"Yeah, I am not walking from all the way over on the main road to here to come get you" teased Josh, the hospital only had a small car park and if you didn't get there in the early morning you rarely got a spot.

"Good to know" replied Shannon as she opened the passenger's side door and hoped in letting her head fall against the cool glass of the window as she closed her eyes.

When they reached base Shannon and Josh hoped out and made their way to the locker room grabbing the bag out of Shannon and Stella's lockers before walking towards Kerry's office and grabbing Stella's phone but bumping into Lawson on the way

"Shannon can I see you for a second?" asked Lawson, Josh threw him a glance and removed the two bags from Shannon's shoulder

"I'll get her phone" said Josh as he continued to walk down the hall and into Kerry's office

"In here" said Lawson motioning to the small room that he often used as a office "Your behaviour was unacceptable today" said Lawson glaring at Shannon who rolled her eyes "No you could have gotten someone injured" yelled Lawson

"Oh Lawson piss of" said Shannon stepping around her boss towards the door

"No you don't" said Lawson grabbing Shannon's wrist and spinning her around

"Let go of me" growled Shannon through clenched teeth

"you let the whole team down today, firstly you go around sleeping with Josh and now you are doing Stella as well" yelled Lawson

"Lawson fuck you, I am not sleeping around with anyone, for one Josh and I were in a relationship before we even had sex and I can't sleep with Stella because I took a vow of celibacy for a year, and Stella and I have been dating for nearly eight months Lawson, and we spoke to Kerry as soon as she started the relationship, she said if we could work together than there is no problem" said Shannon ripping Lawson's grip of her arm

"You showed me this morning that you two can't work together" yelled Lawson, Shannon span around and stalked towards Lawson

"We can work together, when Stella was kidnapped I kept it together, when I was taken hostage Stella kept it together, the only time we haven't kept it together is when my girlfriend gets a knife though her stomach and is crying and having blood pouring out of her" screamed Shannon before she opened the door and slammed it to see Kerry leaning against the opposite wall smirking

"well said, give Stella my best" said Kerry and she gave Shannon a hug and left leaving a smirking Josh walking down the hall

"Shit Shan you have got a set of lungs on you, I could hear you all the way down the hall" Shannon laughed and waited until Josh caught up with her before grabbing her bag

"He deserved it" said Shannon shrugging her shoulders and walking towards the exit leaving a fuming and humiliated Lawson behind

"Oh and By the way, Lawson had no right to say shit about Stella and you, I am pretty sure Kerry is going to give you a run for your money when she lays into Lawson" smirked Josh hopping into the drivers seat and placing Stella's bag in the back "Now let's get you back to Stella, you have something to make her smile about" laughed Josh as he started the car and drove off.


	4. Hospital and Home

**You have RENTheadrush to thank for this chapter as they got my ass into gear and got me to actually update this story. **

* * *

When they arrived at Stella's room the younger woman was awake and watching the tv that was mounted to the wall giving her little entertainment as she was watching some lame cop show

"Why the hell are you watching a cop show? And a bad one at that" said Josh as he saw how bad the effects where they were using watered down tomato juice or something along that line to run down the crashed drivers forehead

"Because I was really bored, plus I couldn't sleep" sighed Stella as Shannon walked over to her and placed a kiss to her forehead

"I am sorry for leaving" whispered Shannon into Stella's ear

"don't be" said Stella giving her a wide smile as she moved away before Stella used her free arm to grab Shannon's shirt and give her a passionate kiss that only lasted a few seconds "Josh stop drooling" said Stella as she leant back into the bed giving Shannon a smirk as Josh had a large smile on his face

"What the hell?" yelled Lawson as he walked through the door, Stella rolled her eyes as did Shannon as she interlaced her fingers with Stella's

"Sir you're going to have to keep it down or I am going to have security remove you" said the nurse sternly who appeared behind Lawson and walked over to check Stella's vitals

"Two of my officers cant have a relationship with each other" Shannon rolled her eyes again and looked at Josh who rolled his eyes also

"Take into consideration, that we are not the only ones that have been in a relationship within the unit" scolded Stella as Shannon sat in the chair beside her sighing

"Grace and Josh, and Shannon and Josh. YOU just give a shit because you are in fucking love with her and didn't have the balls to ask her out before we got together so get stuffed" fumed Stella as she stared down Lawson. Growling Lawson walked straight up to the two women but neither flinched beside the tighter grip that each held on their intertwined fingers.

"I over looked those cases because they didn't affect the team" snarled Lawson, Josh started laughing loudly as he rolled his eyes at Lawson

"Bullshit! We had a fist fight over Shannon and I having a fight you dickhead" said Josh as he stepped between Lawson and the girls protecting them from his allegations. "Your just kicking up shit because your pride is hurt, the girl that you wanted was taken from you because she is in love with another woman. Stop being such an arrogant dickhead and calm down before you regret something that you say" said Josh as he stepped into Lawson's personal space, Lawson dropped his stance and backed out of the hospital room leaving the three officers alone in the room.

"Thanks Josh"said Shannon as she placed a hand on his lower right arm as she gave him a smile.

"Hey don't mention he is being an idiot it is his loss, Anyway seeming as Stel is getting released soon and you two will wont some time alone" said Josh as he winked "But remember no strenuous activities" winked Josh, both females let out a laugh but Stella clutched her stomach afterwards in pain. "God Stella suck it up princess" Joked Josh before checking that he had his wallet and keys with him.

"Hey mole next time you are in hospital I will tell you to suck it up" teased Stella as she gave him a wink.

"I Will hold you too it Stel" laughed Josh as he gave her a quick hug along with Shannon before walking to the door "Oh and if Lawson wants to be a dick again tell him to come and deal with me, okay?" both women nodded the head before he gave a half wave and walked out of the room leaving the two women to talk and figure out what was going to happen and make sure that everything was going to be okay with them.

Shannon sighed as Stella tried to get comfortable again as she tossed and turned most of the night leaving a tired and grumpy Shannon; who had to work in four hours, sighing Shannon decided to settle on wrapping her arm lightly over Stella's stomach and holding her in place as she stopped tossing, letting out a sigh Shannon rested her head against the pillows and let herself drift of to sleep.

The alarm on her bedside table started to scream, awakening her from the slumber that Shannon had enjoyed after trying to put up with her sore and irritable girlfriend leaving her even more grumpy that she had started of as.

"Morning" whispered Stella her voice thick with pain, Stella had been released from hospital two days ago but had minimal sleep because every time she moved the stitches that held the knife cut closed would pull leaving her and her girlfriend with hardly any sleep.

"Morning" replied Shannon as she curled further into the blankets before dragging herself out from under the covers and giving her girlfriend a kiss on the lips before leaving the bed and walking towards the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water and two pain killers. Turning the kettle on she sighed as she walked back into Stella's and herself room and handing both packages to her tired girlfriend.

"You tossed and turned most of the night" sighed Shannon as she sat on the edge of the bed as Stella sat up grimacing at the stitches.

"I am sorry Shan, Mum is coming down today so she can look after me tonight, you need to get some rest since I have kept you up for three nights in a row" sighed Stella sadly, she hated the fact that Shannon was being so good to her when all she kept doing was hurting her.

"Stella I might take you up on that but I am sleeping on the lounge tonight I am not leaving this house" Stella and Shannon had decided to stay at Shannon's since she had a house that didn't have steps that they had to climb to get Stella into a bed, and there where two. bedroom's so that Stella's mother could stay and help.

"Shan I can't kick you out of your own bed" said Stella sadly

"Stel it is our bed and I am happily giving it to you, Now I need to go for a shower and change before I go to work so I better start getting ready for work, I love you" said Shannon ending the remark with a kiss to Stella's pouting lips.

"But what happens If I wanted you to stay with me?" pouted Stella. Shannon laughed before giving her another kiss and standing up and and walking towards the master Bathroom and stripping her clothes off hoping that the hot water would awaken her sore and tired muscles.


End file.
